Guilty Crown : Redemption
by RaveN77PG
Summary: A continuation of the event in the last episode, after the last battle, the Furneral Parlor is retreating, the remaining GHQ officers are being hunted, follow Daryl Yan as he start a new life as a fugitive, or maybe as a new member of the Furneral Parlor. Mainly Daryl x Tsugumi and a slight Shu x Ayase.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Crown : Redemption**

**Chapter 1 : Chance**

"If you had another chance, be more nice to people!", that thing Rowan just said earlier still echoing in his head. He just stand there in the elevator, shocked after Rowan sacrificed himself to save him. "Rowan, You idiot, you don't have to save me" he thought to himself. After a while, the elevator opened, it was chaos, with the whole place crumbling, and the gunfight between the remaining Undertaker, the UN force and the GHQ squad. Daryl took the chance to flee, unfortunately a GHQ squad started to chase him, at the second, he was considering to join the Undertaker to escape when he saw that they're retreating from the building, mainly, because he remembered a certain girl in the group, a cheerful and smart girl. But he had to escape on his own knowing that the GHQ already blocking the path, and so, he just keep running, ignoring the squad that chased him and shooting him, after a long run, he saw the river, but just when he got close, his leg got shot, he stumbled and fell, "shit, almost there…", he crawled, and crawled, and started to get up, he was finally at the edge, when he was going to jump, a GHQ Helicopter blocked him, and a particular man came out of it, he recognized him as one of GHQ's commanders, he and his squad had him surrounded.

"Daryl Yan, just where do you think you're going? You know we can't let you go away like that, you've known too much", the commander seem to have known him very well.

"It's over! GHQ is over! And I'm not serving you guys anymore!", he snapped.

"well, actually it's not really over, oh whatever, I'm very sorry, but we have to eliminate every evidence, and that my friend, including YOU! Fire!"

The entire personel shot him , luckily he managed to slipped through and fell right to the river with a few bullets in his body. "Damnit! Go search for him, bring me his head!", the commander left, leaving his squad to search for Daryl. Meanwhile Daryl who's still drowned kept thinking to himself, (is this my punishment? If so, I accept it),he lost hope, but then he remembered what Rowan said to him earlier, he blinked (no, I can't die here, not yet, I have to atone for my sin, I have to redeem, for all that I've done), "…be more nice to people", he smiled, (maybe I could try that… and maybe…) a flash of a face appeared in his head, It was Tsugumi, (… and maybe I could meet her again someday, that's why I can't die here).

He gain up his remaining strength and heading to the surface, he hang in a scrap of metal, probably the remaining of an Endlave, and followed the stream of the river, unaware of where it takes him, he felt tired and he lost consciousness.

"Hey watch where you're going! What if I get hurt!?", "oh, right timing, please hold this, and this, and this…." the memory of his first meeting with Tsugumi kept playing in his head. "you're in the way runt!" the memory of when he protected her from the other endlaves, "why, why did I protect her that time?", he kept thinking that, and he woke up, his eyes opened, he noticed that he was in some kind of room, the sunlight pierce through the window, it was sunny, he were topless and bandages all over his body. He look around and he saw an old man sitting not far from the bed he was sleeping on lately. "that was quite some wounds you got back there, son" the old man started talking. "what is this place? Where am i? who are you?", he asked. "Relax, one question at a time, I'm just an ordinary old man happened to pass by the river and found you, you got a lot of bullet holes in ya, fortunately my daughter is a doctor, so I brought you here in my house, and we did a surgery right away to save your life". "how long?", he asked again. "I'm sorry?" the old man confused, "how long have I been passed out?", "oh right, you've been passed out for a day, quite fast for a young man like you with some serious wounds", " I guess…. Ehmmm… thank you?", "no problem son, you might want to go back to sleep, don't force yourself, you're wounds are still-…" the old man grab him by the shoulder and pushed him back to bed when he finally snapped, "DON'T TOUCH ME!", the old man shocked and pulled back, Daryl started to feel bad for the old man, "I'm sorry, I just had this Mysophobia, I just can't get over it…", he looked down, "hmph, it's alright son, Mysophobia can be cured slowly, you just have to get used to it." The Old man reassured him. "Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sadogawa Kensei, I was a salaryman, but now I'm just a retired old man".

"I'm…. My name's Daryl Yan, I was….. I was….." he tried to find the right words, what will the old man do if he knows that the boy he just saved is actually a GHQ lieutenant, and moreover, a fugitive. "Your name is more than enough, besides, anyone will surely know that you're a GHQ officer from your Uniform, you're not gonna use it anymore right? It was damaged by bullets." Kensei cut him off, " Wait here". Kensei instructed him, Daryl just nodded and lay back in the bed.

After a while, Kensei returned with a plastic bag in his hand, "here, I borrow some clothes from my neighbor, he said that the clothes didn't fit his son anymore, so he gave this to me instead, go try it on.". He put it on, it was a white buttoned shirt with a short sleeves, and a blue jeans trouser. "hmph, seems like it fits you just fine."

"i-… um don't know how to repay this, but thank you, Kensei-san", he looked at himself in the mirror, still looking at his new appearance. "Never mind, kid, well then, judging from your condition, and your wounds, I can tell that you're a wanted person, I don't know what you did to the GHQ, but that means, you can't stay here for too long, this place is pretty close to their headquarters, soon, the GHQ will send in a scout team to look for you, my advice, you better get out of here quickly, I'll give you some money, you can take a bus if you walk straight down this road, try to hide as best as you can, if not, try to blend in within the crowd, Tokyo is big you know." Kensei said to him as he looked through the window and checking the streets. "why….. why are you doing this, if they found out that you're helping me escape, they'll take you to custody." Daryl asked him, still couldn't believe that an old man he just met helped him to survive. "the world is big, son, there are many kinds of people, it's just that it's rare to find a people like me these days, people nowadays just care for themselves."

With that, Daryl prepared to leave, "Thanks Kensei-san, I'll be sure to repay you if I managed to get out of this mess" "hmph, just take care, son, remember my words."

Daryl Yan leave Kensei's house, he's doing exactly what Kensei's said to him, he's taking a bus, still don't know where to go, he just hoping if The Undertaker could take him, the problem is, where can he found them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilty Crown : Redemption**

**Chapter 2 : Encounter**

"Hurry! This way!", The remaining Funeral Parlor hurried to bring Ouma Shu to the surgery room in one of the Funeral Parlor's hideout, there, Haruka's already waiting, "oh my god, shu, I can't believe it was this bad". After they bring him to surgery, the other waited outside for the operation to finish, Ayase could only pray in silence, she finally found her love, and she didn't want to lose him like she lose Gai. Tsugumi patted her back, tried to reassure her best friend, though while waiting , she's wondering, what happened to that boy, Daryl Yan, after their last encounter, she was sure that he is still alive, and somehow, she was hoping that he might find his way to them, and start a new life with the Funeral Parlor.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, do you want something?", Tsugumi offered. "ehm, no thanks… ", said Ayase, she's still looking at the floor, still worried about Shu. "Oi, could you buy me a drink? Anything's fine." Argo added, "Shibungi, do you want a drink? Tsugumi here could be our servant once in a while." "hey! I'm not a servant!", she snapped. "a tea would be nice.", shibungi calmly said. "ugh… fine, whatever!", she exits the hideout and went to a mini-market in the town,even after that incident yesterday, Tokyo is still quite lively, it was like it isn't affected by any of it, not a bit, Only a certain places is guarded tightly by the UN officers, after that incident the UN army is now roaming in Tokyo, the GHQ are dismissed, but not completely, they are simply being 'reboot', it seems that the UN are still not giving up on them. Tsugumi just sighed as she walks to the town, "ugh… why can't we have a little peace just for once?".

On the other side, Daryl Yan took a bus to Tokyo, he still thinking on where is he heading, "should I go to downtown? But what if there's a UN army there, or should I head to the countryside instead? that old man Kensei suggested me to hide from the crowd, I guess that's it, i'll head to the countryside." Just as he thinks about his escape plan, the bus stopped in the downtown of Tokyo, soon, a man came in, he's tall, he wore a white coat, similar to that GHQ's uniform, wait…, GHQ's uniform?,

"There you are! Daryl Yan!"

"oh shit!, how did he find me!?", he quickly get off the bus, bumping the man to the ground, and ran away, at first, the man still chased him, luckily, Tokyo is one of the most crowded cities, he easily slipped through the crowd, and managed to get away, he hide in an alley.

"huff…. I guess Kensei was right, blending in the crowd is the best way to get away in Tokyo…", he shrugged, then when he started to walk again, something caught his attention, "what's this? A poster?", it was a wanted poster of him, 'Wanted : Daryl Yan , a former lieutenant of GHQ, very dangerous, had murdered a lot of civilians, if you see this person, please contact the nearest local authorities, or the UN officers' , "Oh great, just great, now the whole city will be looking for me."

"Stop right there!"

"what the!? Such a persistent guy!", he ran again, just when he got out of the alley, he bumped into someone. "ouch…, hey watch it!, can't you see I'm in a hurry!?" "you are the one who should be more careful, what are you doing running in the town anyway!?", it was Tsugumi, she just got out from a mini-market, and when their faces met each other, they quickly noticed, "ahh! You're….. Daryl Yan!" "and you're…. that runt!" "hey! Who's a runt!?"

"Hah! Now I got you, you little prick! You're not going-…."

"Missile Kick!", Tsugumi used her signature moves, it hit the man right in the face, the man stumbled and bumped his head to a pole, making him to lose consciousness. Daryl just stood there, he still can't believe how Tsugumi just beat the guy like that, she sure got some balls, he admits that. "come on! You're coming with me!" Tsugumi grab his hands and led him away from the scene. "Oi! Don't just grab my hands like that, what if your hands are infected!?, you could've infected me!" "ugh! What's with you!?, I just helped you and that's what I got!?" "err… right, I guess I kinda crossed the line there, sorry, I still can't get over this mysophobia of mine, old habits die hard.", he shrugged, looking away from Tsugumi. "there! That's better, you know, I think you're a pretty nice guy aside from that mysophobia habit of yours." "eh…. Did you just… ehm…. Thanks…. I guess.", his voice trailed off until it's amost inaudible.

"now, come on, you don't have anywhere to go right, besides, you're not safe in here, so you better come with me, I'll introduce you to the Funeral Parlor."

"eh!? Are you sured, I mean, I was a GHQ." "oh come on, It's all over, your old GHQ is now gone, The UN are assigning a lot of new officers for the GHQ, they even put up a team that is specialized in hunting the remaining officers of the old GHQ." . (So that means, that guy who cornered me back in the headquarters must be one of those new GHQ officers), Daryl thought to himself, things will get more difficult from now on, the remaining officers of the old GHQ are being hunted, they wanted to eliminate all of the evidences available. (I guess, It's more safe to stick with these guys for a while, since I don't know where to go).

"oh you'll gonna love it, Ayase is a bit strict, she might hate you at first, since you attacked her many times, and she's really independent, Argo is a little bit hard to get, but once you know him and he knows you, you guys'll get along just fine, Shibungi may looks calm but you never know what's in his mind, and then, there's Shu, he's really careless, and lame, but he's a nice guy." Tsugumi told him about The Funeral Parlor's member as they walked to the hideout. "Ouma Shu…. Did he…", Daryl seems hesitate to ask. "yeah, he made it somehow, sure, we did lost Inori, but it still a miracle that Shu survived." She looks down remembering that Inori is gone. "I see…, can't wait to see them…", he had prepared to meet them, he already know that the Funeral Parlor wouldn't accept him at first, since he was a GHQ and had encountered them many times in the battlefield.

"So, here we are.", the hideout is located in somekind of an abandoned apartment. "are you ready?" "ready or not, do I have a choice?". With that, They walked to the hideout together, Daryl Yan is about to meet a lot of new friends.

And, that is chapter 2, it's pretty short, but I hope it'll do, in the next chapter i would like to make a new character for the enemy but I'm still not sure, well anyway, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
